Fairy Tail Pickup Lines
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Exactly what the title says - various pairings. Fem!Gray, Fem!Rogue, Male!Juvia Perviness ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Pickup Lines**

**Gray is a girl in all of these. Rogue too. Juvia is Julian. I apologize to any Gruvia fans but I hate that pairing.**

Jellal – Hey Erza do you have a map?

Erza – A map? Why?

Jellal – Because I just got lost in your eyes.

Erza - *blush*

*/*\\*

Laxus and Freed – Mira can you control time?

Mirajane – Why?

Laxus and Freed – Because each time we see you, everything stops.

Mirajane - *blush*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Gray can you do this? *punches Natsu*

Gray – Of course I can! *punches Natsu*

Lyon - And what about this? *Ice-Make Lance on Natsu*

Gray - You bet I can! *Ice-Make Lance on Natsu*

Lyon – Well can you do this?! *throws off his shirt*

Gray – Of course I- *glowers* Nice try Lyon.

Lyon – It was worth a shot. *shrugs*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Is your name Levy? Because I love you a Gajeel-ion more times than those losers Jet and Droy do.

Levy - *hiding her face in a book to cover her blush*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Ah crap I think my mobile phone's broken!

Levy – Eh? Why?

Gajeel – Because your number isn't on it.

Levy - *blushing*

*/*\\*

Jellal – Erza I'm sorry I didn't kiss you.

Erza – It's not like I wanted you to or anything! *glares*

Jellal – Do you want to know why?

Erza – Well yeah…

Jellal – Because I am saving our first kiss for our wedding day.

Erza – Oh Jellal… *smiles tearily*

*/*\\*

Cobra – Kinana do you have a band aid?

Kinana – No. Why?

Cobra – Because I just scraped my knees, falling for you. *smirking*

Kinana - *blushing*

*/*\\*

Loke – Hey Gray.

Gray – Hello Loke.

Loke - I thought happiness started with an H.

Gray – Huh?

Loke – So why does mine start with U?

(Background) Lyon – NOOOOO!

*/*\\*

Natsu – Lucy are you Igneel?

Lucy – Do I look like a dragon to you? *annoyed*

Natsu – Because you're the one I've been searching for.

Lucy – *blush*

*/*\\*

Loke – Yo Gray!

Gray – Yeah?

Loke – Uhmm…

Gray – What? *impatient*

Loke – Sorry, you're so beautiful that you made me forget my own pickup line.

Fairy Tail Guild – Oooohhhh!

*/*\\*

Elfman – Ever close your eyes.

Evergreen – *annoyed* Okay.

Elfman – What do you see?

Evergreen – Nothing. *more annoyed*

Elfman – Well that's my life without you.

Evergreen - *blushing and looks shocked*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Gray.

Gray – Hmm?

Lyon – I might be a Celestial Spirit.

Gray - *raised eyebrow*

Lyon – 'Because you've got the key to my heart.

Gray - *turns away, blushing*

*/*\\*

Natsu – Lucy are you from Edolas?

Lucy – *glares*

Natsu – 'Cos you're outta this world!

*/*\\*

Laxus and Freed – Mirajane will you be mine? *glares at each other lightly*

Mirajane – Sorry, no. *looks sad*

Laxus and Freed – *shocked* Don't you understand what we just said?!

Mirajane – Of course I did.

Laxus and Freed – Then repeat it.

Mirajane – Will you be mine? *annoyed*

Laxus and Freed – *high five each other and grin smugly* Yeah sure. Why not?

Mirajane - *shocked*

*/*\\*

Loke – You must have time magic.

Aries – *confused*

Loke – Because everything stops when we're together.

*/*\\*

Bickslow – Gray I think I have your soul.

Gray – Why would you think that? *glares*

Bickslow – Because your one of my babies.

Gray - *cheeks heating*

*/*\\*

Sting – Rogue you light up my life.

Rogue – *blush* Oh yeah, that's not ironic at all.

Lector – *snickering*

Frosch – Fro thinks so too!

*/*\\*

Rogue – Sting as the Shadow Dragon Slayer I really like playing with the dark. *smirks and indicates to a bedroom with no lights on*

Sting – *blushes, grabs Rogue's arm and drags her there*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – I play a great solo on my guitar.

Levy – *stifles a laugh*

Gajeel – But I'd wanna _du_et with you.

Levy – *blushes*

Jet and Droy – *crying* Levy, why?!

*/*\\*

Jellal – I bet you've eaten some cake recently.

Erza – How'd you guess?

Jellal – Because your smile is very sweet.

*/*\\*

Natsu – My fire isn't the only thing burning between us! *places his hand over Lucy's heart*

Lucy – *blushes and slaps his hand away*

*/*\\*

Cobra – I slipped some poison into your drink earlier.

Kinana – What?! *hand goes to her throat*

Cobra – I'll give you the antidote if you go out with me.

Cana – *drunk and cheering*

*/*\\*

Jellal – Erza pinch me. *looking at her intently*

Erza – Pinch you!? Why?

Jellal – Because I'm looking at the girl in my dreams.

*/*\\*

Lucy – You're so hot I think I'm going to need a burn heal.

Natsu – *stammering and blushing*

*/*\\*

Julian – Beloved Gray!

Gray – *groans and not noticing Lyon looking jealous* Yes Julian?

Julian – You should use a life saver.

Gray – Why?

Julian – Because I'm going to drown you in my lo- *turned to ice*

Lyon – *slowly puts his hand down and looking innocent*

*/*\\*

Loke – Hey Gray, is your real name Google?

Gray – Uh, no. *glares* Why?

Loke – Because you're everything I've been searching for.

Gray – *turns head away awkwardly to hide her blush*

*/*\\*

Sting – How many letters does the alphabet have?

Rogue – 26.

Sting - Really?! I thought it had 21!

Rogue – No it's 26! *annoyed*

Sting – I guess I must've left out U, R, A, Q, T.

Rogue – *blush*

*/*\\*

Lisanna – Natsu what's the first thing you notice when you look at a girl? *blushing*

Natsu – *wincing* That they're not Lucy.

Lisanna – *smiling sadly*

Lucy – Yeah, I win Natsu! (I don't hate Lisanna)

*/*\\*

Elfman – Evergreen, I'll ask you something.

Evergreen – What is it?

Elfman – What if I slap you?

Evergreen – Then I'll slap you back! *glaring*

Elfman – What if I punch you?

Evergreen – Then I'll punch you back! *growling*

Elfman – And if I kicked you?

Evergreen – I'd kick back! *tearing up a little*

Elfman – *speaking softly* And if I loved you?

Evergreen – *gasps and blushes*

*/*\\*

Sting – OUCH!

Rogue – Sting what's wrong?

Sting – I think I just got hit by one of Cupid's arrows!

Rogue – *rolls her eyes*

Sting – Because I fell in love at first sight.

Rogue – Oh you idiot. *kisses him*

*/*\\*

Freed – Gray?

Gray – Yeah Freed?

Freed – A life without you is like a broken pencil.

Gray – Why?

Freed – Because it's completely pointless. *blushing*

Lyon and Loke – *death glaring at Freed*


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Pickup Lines**

**Gray and Rogue again are girls and Juvia is still Julian.**

Sting – Do you know something Rogue?

Rogue – What?

Sting – If I could choose to be born as anything I'd be a tear.

Rogue – Huh?

Sting – Born in your eye, live on your cheek and die at your lips.

Sabertooth Guild – Aaawww. *some chuckles*

Rogue – *flustered*

*/*\\*

Loke – Are you a Celestial Wizard?

Gray – Loke have you been fighting with Natsu for too long?

Loke – Because you have to have stolen the stars and put them in your eyes.

Gray – *blush*

Lyon – Please allow me to cool down some of your burns? *glares while in an Ice Make stance*

*/*\\*

Mirajane – You know if you were tears in my eye I'd never cry.

Laxus and Freed – *tilts head suspiciously*

Mirajane – If I ever did I'd be afraid of losing you.

Freed – *bright red*

Laxus – *standing awkwardly with a pink tint to his cheeks*

*/*\\*

Laxus – Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and I'm lost at sea. *staring*

Mirajane – *blushing*

Freed – Laxus how could you?! *anime tears*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – *drunk* You know babe for an Ice Wizard you're damn hot! My soul is quivering.

Gray – I don't think that's the only thing that's quivering. *deadpan*

Bacchus – At least we could have a wild time!

Loke and Lyon – I'll kill you!

*/*\\*

Jellal – If being hot is a crime then your even more of a criminal then I am. *wink*

Erza – *gaping and blushing*

*/*\\*

Hibiki – If I told you that you had a nice body would you hold it against me? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Lucy – *blushing*

Background Natsu – *fuming* Fire Dragon's…

*/*\\*

Natsu – Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?

Lucy – *blush*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – It's a good thing you got me a library card.

Levy – Huh?

Gajeel – Because I'm totally checking you out.

Levy – *blush*

Jet and Droy – *crying*

*/*\\*

Loke – You know that they say skin is the largest organ on a body?

Gray – Yeah?

Loke – *huskily* Not in my case.

Gray – *turns face away and narrowly misses a pissed off Lyon*

*/*\\*

Sting – I'm afraid of the dark would you sleep with me tonight?

Rogue – Sting I'm the _Shadow_ Dragon Slayer. *deadpan*

Sting – Er…

Rogue – *raises eyebrow*

Sting – I'm a bit like a Rubik's cube, the more you play with me the harder I get. *blushing*

Rogue – *blushing lightly* Sting…

Sting – Gah! You're just like my little toe; I bang you over and over again on every piece of furniture in my home?

Rogue – *bright red* Sting!

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail Guild – Oooohhhh!

*/*\\*

Bacchus – I'm not drunk I'm just intoxicated by you!

Cana – *giggles*

Gildarts – *eyes narrowed*

*/*\\*

Freed – My friends bet that I couldn't start a conversation with the most beautiful woman in the guild. *slightly pink*

Mirajane – *blush*

Laxus – *electricity crackling*

*/*\\*

Natsu – If nothing lasts for ever then will you be 'nothing' with me?

Lucy – Aww. *blush*

*/*\\*

Loke – I may have to go talk to the Celestial Spirit King soon.

Gray – Why?

Loke – Because he's missing one of his most beautiful stars.

Lyon – *rolling up his sleeves*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Is there a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants.

Gray – *looks down and sees she's already stripped to her underwear* Lyon my clothes are… over there!

Lyon – *facepalm*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Shorty stay still so I can pick you up!

Levy – *fidgeting and blushing*

*/*\\*

Julian – Gray-sama, does your father own a bakery?

Gray – Julian, *annoyed* you do know that-

Julian – Because you have a nice set of buns.

*/*\\*

Julian – Gray-sama, does your mother own a dairy factory?

Gray – Julian! *exasperated* I don't have a m-

Julian – Because you have a nice set of jugs.

Gray – *gets in an Ice Make stance*

Julian – *frozen*

Gray – Huh?

Lyon – *walking by innocently*

*/*\\*

Ren – In another life you must have been a fox.

Sherry – Oh?

Ren – Because now you're a little vixen. *smirks*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Hello, I'm a thief.

Gray – Lyon what are you-

Lyon – And I'm here to steal your heart.

*/*\\*

Jellal – If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together.

Erza – *stiff and blushing*

*/*\\*

Loke – Can I have some coffee and cream?

Gray – *tilts head to the side*

Loke – 'Cos you're my sugar.

*/*\\*

Bacchus – Have you just come out of the oven, because you're so hot?

Cana – *rolls eyes*

Gildarts – *eye twitching*

*/*\\*

Gray – You must have just been melted from a glacier, because you're so cool.

Lyon – *face warming*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – I'm new in town; could you give me some directions to your house?

Levy – *flustered*

*/*\\*

Sting – You must be a bend on the road, you're so curvy!

Rogue – *lightly flushed*

Frosch – Fro thinks so too!

Lector – *cackling when Rogue blushes harder*

*/*\\*

Cobra – I must be lost, I thought paradise was further south. *smirks at blushing Kinana*

*/*\\*

Jellal – If I had a penny for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd be very poor.

Erza – *stiffened and blushing*

Ultear and Meredy – *giggling from behind a bush*

*/*\\*

Natsu – Lucy there's something in your eye!

Lucy – Really?! What?

Natsu – *looks closer* Oh, just a twinkle.

*/*\\*

Hibiki – Have I died? Because I seem to be in heaven.

Gray – *cheeks a faint pink*

Background Lyon – I could deal with that for you! *glares at Hibiki*

*/*\\*

Eve – Are you religious? 'Cos you are the answers to all my prayers.

Wendy – *stammering and bright red*

Carla – *going to scratch his eyes out*

*/*\\*

Sting – I'm not a caveman but I could make your bed rock.

Sabertooth Guild – *chuckling at Rogue's flushed face*

*/*\\*

Loke – If you were words on a page you'd be what they call _fine_ print.

Aries – Leo… *blush*

*/*\\*

Taurus – I was blind before I met you Miss Lucy.

Lucy – *facepalm*

Natsu – Fire Dragon's…

*/*\\*

Elfman – There's only thing I want to change about you and that's your last name.

Evergreen – *blush*

Bickslow – *cackling*

*/*\\*

Gray – Is that a weapon in your pants or are you just happy to see me?

Lyon and Loke – *turns head away blushing*


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Pickup Lines**

**Warning for perv Sting.**

Natsu – Can you kiss me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?

Lucy – Natsu! *embarrassed*

*/*\\*

Sting – Your legs must be tired from running through my dreams all night.

Rogue – *stuttering*

*/*\\*

Loke – I was looking at a star today and it made me think of you.

Gray – Hmm.

Loke – It made me think of how you light up my life.

*/*\\*

Jellal – Do you sleep on your stomach?

Erza – Uh, no.

Jellal – Then can I?

*/*\\*

Lyon – That shirt is rather becoming on you.

Gray – Um, thanks?

Lyon – Of course if I was on you I'd be coming too.

Gray – Gah! *face bright red*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – See my friend over there?

Levy – Uh…

Gajeel – Well 'he' wants to know if you think I look good next to you.

*/*\\*

Freed – I've been blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your number for insurance purposes.

Mirajane – *giggles*

Laxus – *pushes Freed away* Sorry were you talking to me?

Mirajane – No.

Laxus – Would you like to?

*/*\\*

Jellal – Are you a pirate?

Erza – No actu-

Jellal – 'Cos I want your booty. *blush*

*/*\\*

Loke – Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?

Gray – *light pink cheeks*

Lyon – *glaring*

*/*\\*

Natsu – Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?

Lucy – *smiles wider*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – I've got Skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?

Levy – Gajeel! *cheeks burning*

*/*\\*

Elfman – Do you have any raisins?

Evergreen – No. *scowling*

Elfman – Then how about a date? *blushing lightly*

Evergreen – *blush*

*/*\\*

Cobra – What do you like to do for fun? 'Cos I'm gonna ask you out.

Kinana – *clasps hands over her mouth and smiles*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Do you know Karate?

Gray – Actually yeah and a varie-

Lyon – Because your body's kicking!

*/*\\*

Jellal – *holds out a map* Excuse me? If I go straight this way will I reach your heart?

Erza – *turns away blushing*

*/*\\*

(Mirajane walks in)

Laxus – Speak of the devil, or should I say angel?

Mirajane – *smiles and blushes*

Freed – Laxus… *glaring*

*/*\\*

Freed – Sorry but you owe me a drink.

Mirajane – Why?

Freed – Because when I looked at you I dropped mine.

Laxus – *eye twitching*

*/*\\*

Sting – Rogue are my pants showing?

Rogue – No.

Sting – Would you like them to?

Sabertooth Guild – Oooohhhh!

*/*\\*

Gray – Do you have a phone?

Lyon – Yeah, why?

Gray – I told my ex-boyfriend I'd call him when I found someone better.

Lyon – *blushing*

*/*\\*

Sting – What has 148 teeth and holds back something incredible?

Rogue – Oh, Sting stop right th-

Sting – My zipper.

Lector – *cackling*

*/*\\*

Natsu – Your name must be Daisy-

Lucy – I told you my name's Lucy! *glares*

Natsu – Because I have the incredible urge to plant you right here.

Lucy – *blush*

*/*\\*

Natsu – If you were a new food at McDonalds you'd be the McGorgeous.

Lucy – Always thinking of food…

Natsu – Points for trying?

*/*\\*

Loke – Would you like to try an Australian kiss?

Gray – What the-?

Loke – It's like a French kiss but from down under.

*/*\\*

Cobra – You must be from Pearl Harbour because you're the bomb!

Kinana – *has never been so flushed*

*/*\\*

Sting – Did you clean your pants with Windex?

Rogue – Oh God not anoth-

Sting – I can practically see myself in them.

*/*\\*

Laxus – Can I buy you a drink or do you just want the money? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Mirajane – *glares and slaps him*

Freed – *smirking and cheering*

*/*\\*

Lyon – How are you feeling today Gray?

Gray – I'm fine?

Lyon – I asked you felt not how you looked.

*/*\\*

Jellal – That's a beautiful dress you're wearing Erza, it looks good on you.

Erza – Thank you. *blushes*

Jellal – Do you know where it would look better?

Erza – No. Where?

Jellal – *whispers in her ear* On my bedroom floor.

Erza – *blushes deeper*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Gray you're not wearing much today.

Gray – *looks down and sees that she's stripped to her underwear again* Gah! Why does this keep happening?!

Lyon – Do you know what would look good on you though?

Gray – Maybe something that is nearly impossible to remove?

Lyon – *thinking please don't* No, me.

Gray – *blushing and sputtering*

*/*\\*

Lucy – Natsu you have a great smile.

Natsu – Thanks Lucy!

Lucy – It's a shame it's not all you're wearing.

*/*\\*

Loke – Let's make the word of the day legs!

Gray – Oh please don't.

Loke – Aww, but I'd love to spread the word!

Background Lyon – Ice Make…

*/*\\*

Hibiki – Sex is a killer so do you want to die happy?

Lucy – Ugh Hibiki! *steam coming off from her bright red face*

Background Natsu – *trembling with jealousy* Fire Dragon's…

*/*\\*

Sting – Rogue let's make a bet!

Rogue – Will you leave me alone if I say yes?

Sting – Maybe.

Rogue – Yes then. *she misses Sting's smirk*

Sting – Good. Now I bet you 300 million Jewel that you're not going to go on a date with me!

Rogue – *doesn't have that much money*

*/*\\*

Jellal – I put a tear in the ocean last night and I'm not going to stop loving you until you find it.

Erza – Oh Jellal… *smile*

*/*\\*

Cobra – Is that a ladder up your skirt or a stairway to heaven?

Kinana – *has set a new record for blushing*

*/*\\*

Ren – Hey you're missing something.

Sherry – What?

Ren – Me.

*/*\\*

Sting – I'm going to name your legs.

Rogue – Someone get this guy off my back? *blushing lightly*

Sting – This one's Spring and that one's Summer, by any chance could I see you in between seasons?

Rogue – *slaps him and tries to hide her blushing face*

*/*\\*

Bickslow – Excuse me but I think I dropped something here.

Gray – *is suspicious because Bickslow's never polite* Oh?

Bickslow – Yeah. My jaw when I saw you.

*/*\\*

Loke – Hello Gray.

Gray – Hey Loke!

Lyon – *is jealous*

Loke – Cupid called, he said to tell you that he needs my heart back.

Gray – *faint pink colouring on her cheeks*

Lyon – *narrowing his eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail Pickup Lines**

Loke – Hey I've lost my number.

Gray – Sorry about that, can I help?

Loke – *innocently* You could give me yours.

Gray – *blush*

*/*\\*

Hibiki – Were you born on a farm? Because you really know how to raise a co-

Lucy – *blush*

Natsu – *rolling up his sleeves*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?

Levy – *blushing bright red*

Mirajane – So you have a teddy bear? *sweet and innocent*

Gajeel – Uh…

Laxus – Mira! Your perfect lips are looking lonely, would they like to meet mine?

Freed – *growling* Laxus…!

*/*\\*

Lyon – I think I left something here with you Gray the last time I visited.

Gray – What was it?

Lyon – My heart.

*/*\\*

Natsu – I'm gonna be a superhero and I want you to guess what my name should be!

Lucy – Salamander, Flameman, Superman…

Natsu – Nope! Yourman.

Fairy Tail Guild – Aww.

*/*\\*

Cobra – You must be a camera.

Kinana – Ok, why? *confused*

Cobra – Because you make me smile.

Kinana – *blush*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – Is it hot in here or is it just you?

Cana – *giggling*

Gildarts – *going to strangle Bacchus*

*/*\\*

Sting – I'm not very good at maths-

Rogue – Oh I never would have guessed! *sarcasm*

Sting – But I do know that U + I = 69

Rogue – *face is hot*

*/*\\*

Evergreen – Was your father an alien?

Elfman – He was a man!

Evergreen – *annoyed* Because there's nothing like you on this Earth. *blushing*

Elfman – *stops his ranting about real men and blushes*

*/*\\*

Natsu – Do you own a hotdog stand?

Lucy – Oh no, not another food line.

Natsu – Because you make my hot dog stand.

Lucy – *wants to die from embarrassment*

*/*\\*

Loke – Gray I'm writing a love letter to you, how exactly do you spell beautiful?

Gray – BEAUTIFUL

Loke – Really?! But I could have sworn it was spelt GRAY!

Gray – *bright pink*

Lyon – *going off to write a love letter that will be far superior to Loke's*

*/*\\*

Freed – I play the field and I'm hoping to hit a home run with you.

Mirajane – *blushing lightly*

Laxus – *growling*

*/*\\*

Eve – Excuse me, I've been dazzled by your beauty and forgot everything I know. What kind of pickup line works best for you?

Lisanna – *blush*

*/*\\*

Jellal – Ouch! My tooth hurts; I think I have a cavity.

Erza – Why?

Jellal – Because you are so sweet.

*/*\\*

Gajeel – *picks up Levy* Hmm, just as I thought.

Levy – W-what? *can't look him in the eye*

Gajeel – Made in Heaven.

*/*\\*

Lyon – If you're kidnapped by a fat man Gray just let him take you because I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas.

Gray – Yeah because that wouldn't be creepy at all. *turns to Loke*

Loke – *grinning smugly*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – Girl, you'd better have a license, 'cos you are driving me crazy!

Cana – *drunk giggling*

Gildarts – *preparing crash magic*

*/*\\*

Freed – I know I don't have a chance next to Laxus but I just wanted to be so close to an angel.

Mirajane – Oh Freed… *kisses his cheek and smiles at him*

Freed – *blushes lightly and turns to see an angry Laxus*

Laxus – *lightning magic activating* Freed you…

*/*\\*

Bickslow – Gray you owe me 20,000 Jewel!

Gray – What? Why?

Bickslow – Because that's how much an anti-heat suit costs, and I need one to get close to you, you're so hot!

Gray – I'm an Ice Wizard…

Fairy Tail Guild – *deadpanning at her obliviousness*

*/*\\*

Natsu – If people came with price tags you'd be priceless.

Lucy – *blushing* Natsu…

*/*\\*

Lyon – You can fall off a building-

Gray – I'm not that careless.

Lyon – You can fall out a tree-

Gray – I wouldn't.

Lyon – But Gray, the best way to fall, is in love with me!

Gray – *blushes without noticing an angry Loke glaring at Lyon*

*/*\\*

Loke – My love for you is like the universe, it's never-ending.

Fangirls – *fighting over him*

*/*\\*

Hibiki – You've blinded me with your dazzling beauty; can I read your shirt in braille?

Gray – Someone save me from the creepy pervert.

Lyon and Loke – *Readying magic*

*/*\\*

Ichiya – My honey, you look like my first wife, and I've never been married!

Erza – *shiver goes up her spine*

Jellal – I'll kill you little man!

*/*\\*

Laxus – If beauty was time then you'd be eternity.

Freed – If I were a stop light I'd turn red every time you came by just so I could see you a little bit longer.

Mirajane – *blushing as they glare at each other*

*/*\\*

Lyon – On a scale of 1 to 10 you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need.

Gray – I don't know whether that was cute or an insult in disguise.

Lyon – *realizing his mistake* Please Gray that was just for the line!

*/*\\*

Natsu – Hey my name is Justin-

Lucy – You've been lying to me? *shocked*

Natsu – Justin Credible.

*/*\\*

Lyon – Violets are blue and roses are red, what's it gonna take to get you in my bed?

Gray – Better pickup lines.

Natsu – Here borrow my book on it. *rushes back to Lucy*

*/*\\*

Sting – Was your Mum a gardener?

Rogue – What?

Sting – Because a face like yours belongs planted in the ground.

Rogue – *blushing crazily*

Sabertooth Guild – *cackling lead by Lector*

Frosch – Fro thinks so too! *sees Rogue blushing harder*

*/*\\*

Sting – You must be foreign because Jamaican me crazy!

Rogue – Sting that was bad even by your standards. *starts reading*

*/*\\*

Laxus – Did it hurt when you feel from Heaven?

Mirajane – No but I scraped my knee climbing out from Hell. *glares at him*

Laxus – Raging Bolt! *throws it at a smug looking Freed*

*/*\\*

Loke – Apart from being sexy what do you do for a living?

Gray – *blush*

Background Lyon – Ice Make…

*/*\\*

Gajeel – If I were an enzyme, I'd be a DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.

Levy – *head face down on the table*

Gajeel – *hides a book about science behind his back*

*/*\\*

Lyon – If kisses were snowflakes I'd send you a blizzard.

Gray – Aww. *kisses his cheek*

Loke – *glaring at a too smug Lyon*

*/*\\*

Sting – Let's play Titanic. I say 'Iceberg' and you go down!

Rogue – *turns away awkwardly blushing*

*/*\\*

Sting – You must be my treasure; can I see your chest?

Rogue – *crosses arms and glares*

*/*\\*

Sting – That's a nice shirt.

Rogue – Thank you. *suspicious*

Sting – Can I talk you out of it?

Rogue – I knew it. *blushing*

*/*\\*

Jellal – Is there an airport nearby or is it just my heart taking off?

Erza – *blush*


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail Pickup Lines**

Loke – You must be a parking ticket because you have fine written all over you.

Aries – Leo stop you're making me blush! Oh I'm sorry!

*/*\\*

Cobra – My magic watch says you don't have any underwear on.

Kinana – Yes I do!

Cobra – *checks his watch* Oh I'm sorry, it's fifteen minutes too fast.

*/*\\*

Natsu – Bido, bido, bido!

Lucy – What? *annoyed*

Natsu – That's the sound of the ambulance coming to get me because when I saw you my heart stopped!

*/*\\*

Laxus – You turn my software into hardware.

Mirajane – *blush*

*/*\\*

Freed – Mira, feel my shirt?

Mirajane – *confused but feels his shirt*

Freed – Do you know what it's made of?

Mirajane – Cotton?

Freed – No. Boyfriend material.

Mirajane – *blush*

*/*\\*

Police Officers – Anything you say can and will be held against you.

Sting – Rogue.

Rogue – *wanting to die but blushing hard*

*/*\\*

Sting – If I flip a coin what are my chances of getting head?

Rogue – Sting, run. Run far away.

*/*\\*

Loke – I lost my virginity, can I have yours?

Gray – *blushing*

Lyon – *fuming*

*/*\\*

Ichiya – You're so selfish my honey. You're going to have that body for the rest of your life and I only want it for one night!

Erza – *shaking*

Jellal – *shaking with jealousy and rage* Altairis.

*/*\\*

Lucy – Are you busy?

Natsu – Yeah, I'm busy thinking about you.

*/*\\*

Elfman – If you were a flower, I'd pick you.

Evergreen – *smiling*

*/*\\*

Sting – Rogue does this cloth smell like Chloroform?

Rogue – Sting, I'm not above maiming you.

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Are you a beaver?

Levy – No.

Gajeel – Really? Because when I saw you I was like DAM!

*/*\\*

Natsu – If I were a burglar the first thing I'd ever want to steal is your heart.

Lucy – *smiles while blushing*

*/*\\*

Loke – If you were a laser, you'd be set on stun.

Gray – *ears tint pink*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Sexy called, and he wants his appeal back.

Gray – That one wasn't too bad…

Lyon – *pumps his fist*

*/*\\*

Jellal – If I were a bee would you be my honey?

Erza – Of course. *kisses his cheek*

Ichiya – NO!

*/*\\*

Lyon – If I had a penny for every time you crossed my mind I'd only get one.

Gray – Lyon if you're trying to flirt wit-

Lyon – Because you crossed my mind and stayed there.

*/*\\*

Sting – Don't get mad at me for falling in love with you, because you're the one who tripped me.

Rogue - *blush*

*/*\\*

Natsu – You can't spell unique without U N I.

Lucy - *blush*

*/*\\*

Freed – If we shared a garden I'd put my two lips and your two lips together.

Mirajane - *blush*

Background Laxus – Lightning Dragon…

*/*\\*

Laxus – Do you know what I did last night?

Mirajane – No. Why do you ask?

Laxus – I wished upon a star to give me a woman to love, but it was so generous it sent me an angel instead.

Freed - *glaring at a cocky Laxus next to a blushing Mira* Dark Ecriture…

*/*\\*

Lyon – Are you an interior decorator?

Gray – Huh?

Lyon – Because as soon as you stepped in, the room became beautiful.

*/*\\*

Natsu – I'm not a photographer but I can picture you and me together.

Lucy –*blush*

*/*\\*

Loke – If I were to ask you on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer of this question?

Gray - *realises she's trapped and blushes*

Lyon - *thinking how he can kill the Celestial Spirit*

*/*\\*

Cobra – I have had a really bad day.

Kinana – Oh, I'm sorry.

Cobra – It makes me feel better when I see a pretty girl smile. So would you smile for me?

*/*\\*

Sting – If I had a rose for every time that I thought of you I'd be walking through my garden forever.

Rogue - *blushing*

Sabertooth Guild – Aww!

*/*\\*

Hibiki – Lucy, you're so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine.

Natsu – Oh yeah? Well her beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon!

Hibiki – My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U.

Natsu – Have you been to the doctor lately? Because I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me.

Hibiki – I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on. *wink*

Natsu – You look cold, do you wanna use me as a blanket?

Hibiki – Are you an orphanage? Because I want to give you kids.

Natsu – If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have an entire galaxy in my hands.

Hibiki – I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of July!

Natsu – Lucy do you know what I did last night?

Lucy – N-no. *blushing badly*

Natsu – I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason for why I love you. But then I realized that there weren't enough stars.

Lucy – Oh Natsu! *crying a little*

*/*\\*

Sting – Hey Rogue I'm stuck on something with Science.

Rogue – What?

Sting – Would you please give me a refresher course on the female anatomy?

Rogue - *hair drops down to hide her blush*

*/*\\*

Loke – I like those pants on you, but they'd look even better off.

Gray – *looks down to see that she'd already stripped*

*/*\\*

Lyon – If you were drugs I'd more than happily overdose.

Gray – So I'm bad for you?

Lyon – Gah, I didn't mean that!

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Are you a magician, because abraca-dayum!

Levy - *mumbling* I'm a Wizard Gajeel.

Gajeel - *deadpanning*

*/*\\*

Natsu – Hey, you're pretty and I'm cute, together we'd be pretty cute.

Lucy - *blush*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – *drunken slurring* You shouldn't wear make-up, you're messing with perfection.

Cana - *drunk giggling*

(The table explodes into little pieces and they see Gildarts' hair flipping around quickly)

*/*\\*

Jellal – Santa must have come early this year because you were first on my Christmas list.

Erza - *smiles*

*/*\\*

Loke – Are you from France?

Gray – No.

Loke – Really?! Truly Ma-DAMN!?

*/*\\*

Laxus – Red is for vampires.

Freed – Blue is for the ocean.

Laxus and Freed – But you are for me!

Mirajane - *blushes and giggles as they glare at one another*

*/*\\*

Sting – If you were a computer I'd want to hack you.

Rogue – This is getting old.

**And it really is, so I'm stopping unless asked otherwise. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail Pickup Lines**

Natsu – If I could be anything I'd want to be your socks.

Lucy – Natsu that's stupid even coming from you.

Natsu – Don't jump the gun! I'd want to be your socks so that I could be with you every step of the way.

Cana – Aww. Lucy's got her first boyfriend! *drunk*

Lucy – Shut up Cana! *blushing*

*/*\\*

Loke – If you were edible, you'd be a cute-cumber. *wink*

Aries – Leo you're making me blush!

*/*\\*

Sting – People say that Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth.

Rogue – What's your point? *bored*

Sting – It just amazes me how wrong they are, clearly none of them have ever been in your arms.

Rogue – *blushing faintly*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Are you my appendix?

Gray – Uh, no!

Lyon – Really?! But you cause a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me think I should take you out.

Gray – You're getting better at this.

Lyon – Hah! Take that Loke! *sticking his tongue out at Loke childishly*

*/*\\*

Loke – Are you a fruit? Because Honeydew you know how fine you are right now?

Gray – *ignoring the pouting Lyon next to her as she blushes*

*/*\\*

Laxus – Does your left eye hurt Mira? Because you've been looking right all day.

Mirajane – *blush*

Freed – *crying sad anime tears*

*/*\\*

Julian – Do you live in a corn field? 'Cos I'm stalking you.

Gray – Yeah, like that isn't creepy?

Loke – Regulus…

Lyon – Ice Make…

*/*\\*

Freed – You're the only girl I love now. But in ten years I'll love another girl.

Mirajane – *feeling upset*

Freed – She'll call you Mommy.

Mirajane – *smiling brightly*

Laxus – *jaw dropped and scowling*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Hey!

Levy – What is it?

Gajeel – Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty.

Levy – Gajeel! *blush*

*/*\\*

Cobra – Can I take your picture to prove to the blue haired idiot, that angels really do exist?

Kinana – S-sure. *blush*

*/*\\*

Julian – Can I follow you home? My parents always told me to follow my dreams.

Gray – Someone save me from the creepy stalker! *shaking*

Background Loke and Lyon – *Preparing attacks*

*/*\\*

Jellal – For a moment there I thought I had died and actually got to heaven.

Erza – Why?

Jellal – *ignores the interruption* But now I see that I am still very much alive and that heaven has been brought to me.

Erza – *now has a face redder than her hair*

*/*\\*

Elfman – You seem so familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before…

Evergreen – That's because we see each oth-

Elfman – That's it! We had chemistry.

Evergreen – *awkwardly blushing*

*/*\\*

Sting – Was your dad a boxer?

Rogue – Please have mercy! I can't take another one!

Sting – Because you're a knockout!

Frosch – Fro thinks so too!

Rogue – *is experiencing what it feels like to blush so hard*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – *suffering from a hangover and grumbling*

Cana – Hey don't frown, you never know who could fall in love with your smile. *embarrassed*

Gildarts – *shocked*

*/*\\*

Loke – Fascinating.

Gray – What is?

Loke – I've been staring at your eyes all night and I've never seen such pretty dark eyes with so much light in them.

Gray – *faint pink cheeks*

*/*\\*

Ren – I was wondering, do you have an extra heart?

Sherry – Why?

Ren – Because mine seems to have been stolen.

Sherry – Oh this is "Love!"

*/*\\*

Natsu – If I were a cat, I'd want to spend all my nine lives with you.

Lucy – *hand on heart and blushing*

*/*\\*

Sting – Are you a banana?

Rogue – No Sting! Don't go there!

Sting – But I find you so a-peeling!

Sabertooth Guild – Oooohhhh!

*/*\\*

Bickslow – Have you read Dr. Seuss?

Gray – Yeah, what of it?

Bickslow – Well, green eggs and… damn!

*/*\\*

Loke – Smoking is hazardous to your health… and Gray you're killing me!

Gray – That line would work better on Natsu.

Loke – *visibly disgusted*

Lyon – *writing a point on his side of the scoreboard*

*/*\\*

Lyon – There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how good you look.

Gray – That sentence seemed to work for you.

Lyon – *grumbling and flicking through Natsu's book of lines to use*

*/*\\*

Jellal – You know I'd like to invite you over for some coffee…

Erza – So why don't you?

Jellal – I'm afraid you're so hot that you'll skyrocket my air-conditioning bill.

Erza – *stiff and embarrassed*

*/*\\*

Freed and Laxus – Are you lost Mirajane? You seem to be a long way from heaven.

Mirajane – Why do you seem to like the ones that refer to me as an angel?

Freed and Laxus – The irony. *they glared at each other as Mira rolled her eyes*

*/*\\*

Elfman – Okay so maybe you're kinda, sorta, basically, pretty much always on my mind… *blush*

Evergreen – Elfman… *blushing harder*

*/*\\*

Cobra – When I first saw you I looked for a signature, every masterpiece has one.

Kinana – Oh Erik…

*/*\\*

Natsu – Put down the cupcake Lucy, you're sweet enough already.

Lucy – Natsu! *fanning her red face*

*/*\\*

Sting – *gives Rogue a note*

Rogue – "You wanna know what's beautiful? Read the first word again." *blush*

Sting – *grinning widely*

*/*\\*

Ichiya – Are you Jewish my honey? Because you ISRAELI hot!

Erza – *shaking like a leaf*

Jellal – *setting everything up for the Grand Chariot spell*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Out of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favourite.

Gray – *faint pink cheeks and giving a small sweet smile*

*/*\\*

Loke – If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could never create a work of art as beautiful as you.

Gray – *feeling ashamed with how much she's been blushing lately*

*/*\\*

Laxus – It's no wonder the sky is looking grey today. *looking at a sulking Julian who is once again stalking Gray*

Mirajane – Has Julian's rain come back?

Laxus – No, it's just that all of the pretty blue is in your eyes.

Freed – Curse you Laxus… *sad anime tears while looking at a blushing Mira*

*/*\\*

Sting – I'm no organ donor, but I'd be more than happy to give you my heart.

Rogue – That was actually kind of sweet… *faint blush*

*/*\\*

Hibiki – I'm not a genie, but I'd love to make your dreams come true. *winks*

Jenny – *tugging him towards the bedroom*


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail Pickup Lines**

Erza – I heard you're good at algebra.

Jellal – Well yeah…

Erza – Will you replace my eX without asking Y?

Jellal – *faint pink cheeks*

*/*\\*

Lucy – Were you ever a boy scout? Because you've got my heart tied in knots.

Natsu – *sputtering and blushing*

*/*\\*

Gray – Is your name homework?

Lyon – *annoyed* No.

Gray – You sure, because I'm not doing you and I should be.

Lyon – *gaping and starts smirking*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – I'd just like to point out that beautiful has U in it, but quickie has U and I together.

Levy – *flushed*

*/*\\*

Loke – I believe they're called eyebrows because my eyes sure are browsing. *staring intently at Gray*

Gray – *blushing*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – Hey I'm writing a phone book, can I have your number?

Cana – *smirking* Sure.

Gildarts – *up at the bar drinking and plotting against Bacchus*

*/*\\*

Rogue – Let me tie your shoes.

Sting – Okay, why?

Rogue – So you won't be falling for anyone else.

Sting – *eyes wide and shocked*

*/*\\*

Freed – Roses are red.

Laxus – Tomatoes are redder.

Freed and Laxus – I think we all know, that I like you way better.

Mirajane – *touched* Aww.

*/*\\*

Loke – Hello, I'm doing a survey. Can I ask you a couple of questions?

Gray – Go for it.

Loke – What's your name? What's your number? What are you doing this Friday?

Gray – *blushing and avoiding a jealous Lyon*

*/*\\*

Jellal – I think there's something wrong with my phone, could you try calling it for me to see if it rings?

Erza – *blushing lightly*

*/*\\*

Sting – I bet that you're last name is Jacobs.

Rogue – It's not.

Sting – But you're such a real cracker!

Rogue – *awkwardly pushes him away while blushing*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – Pick a number between 1 and 10.

Cana – 3? *confused*

Bacchus – Sorry, you lost! Now take off all your clothes.

Gildarts – *walks by and suddenly the chair leg to Bacchus' seat is in tiny pieces*

*/*\\*

Laxus – I don't suppose you know the number for the Ordnance Survey.

Mirajane – I do actually.

Laxus – Then can I see it? I need to tell them that I've found a Sight of outstanding natural beauty.

Mirajane – *fanning her hot cheeks*

*/*\\*

Freed – Bickslow thinks you're hot. *mentally growling* But if it's any consolation, so do I.

Mirajane – *small smile, light blush*

*/*\\*

Natsu – I can't find Happy! Will you help me look?

Lucy – Yeah sure.

Natsu – Great! I think he went into this secluded, romantic area over here…

Lucy – *hits him over the head playfully* Oh you…

*/*\\*

Lyon – Hi, I just thought I'd come and talk to you before you caught me staring.

Gray – Nearly there Lyon.

Loke – *chuckling at a fuming Lyon*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Are you Scandinavian?

Levy – Uh, no?

Gajeel – Well you're still the Swedish girl in the room.

Levy – *once again hiding behind her book*

*/*\\*

Cobra – Excuse me, you have something on your face.

Kinana – Really, what?

Cobra – *taking a closer look* I think it's beauty… *tries to rub it off* It's not coming off, it must be eternal. *kisses a blushing Kinana on the cheek*

*/*\\*

Elfman – Can you say Constantinople backwards?

Evergreen – *tries it, fails, and scowls* No.

Elfman – Me neither but I just wanted a reason to hear your pretty voice more. *smiles at a faintly blushing Evergreen*

*/*\\*

Sting – I'm invisible!

Rogue – No you're not.

Sting – Well, can you see me?

Rogue – Yes.

Sting – Then, how about tomorrow night?

Rogue – I should have seen that coming. *hits her forehead*

*/*\\*

Hibiki – One of us is thinking about sex… Okay it's me.

Jenny – Make it both of us.

*/*\\*

Natsu – Bad girl! Naughty girl! Go to my room!

Lucy – *blushing hard*

*/*\\*

Bickslow – Keep it quiet, but I'm completely naked under these clothes.

Gray – Why do I attract you creepy types? *sees a frozen Julian in the corner of the room*

Background Lyon – Ice Make…

*/*\\*

Jellal – There's huge sale going on in my bedroom. Clothes are 100% off!

Erza – *grabbing his hand and dragging him*

*/*\\*

Loke – Even if there was no gravity in Earth Land, I would still fall for you.

Gray – Aww, Loke. *faint blush*

*/*\\*

Recently Unfrozen Julian – If you stood up and looked in the mirror while holding 11 roses, you'd see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world!

Lyon and Loke – *readying magic with an evil yellow glint in their eyes as they see Gray being creeped out*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Do you want to see a picture of a beautiful person?

Levy – Ok, sure!

Gajeel – *holds up a mirror*

*/*\\*

Lyon – Was your father an art thief, because you are truly a masterpiece.

Loke – I already used one like that!

Gray – *blushing and grumbling about stupid guys*

*/*\\*

Laxus – Your eyes are like a sunset. They're beautiful, inspiring and it's hard to see them go.

Freed – Your eyes are also like a sunrise. They're beautiful, and give hope to all for the times ahead.

Mirajane – *clutching her heart and blushing*

*/*\\*

Natsu – Erza's making me write an essay on the finer things in life so I won't destroy as much stuff. So I was wondering if I could interview you.

Lucy – *blush*

*/*\\*

Sting – You know, beautiful is my favourite colour.

Rogue – It's not a colour Sting.

Sting – It's the colour of your eyes.

*/*\\*

Jellal – There are 20 angels in this world, 11 are sleeping, 8 are playing, and the last is standing in front of me.

Erza – *blushing*

*/*\\*

Loke – *thrusts a rose in Aries' face* Sorry, I just wanted to show this rose how beautiful you are. *gives his winning smile*

Aries – *blushing brightly*

*/*\\*

Lucy – It's a good thing that I'm wearing gloves today.

Natsu – Why? *clueless*

Lucy – Because otherwise, you'd be too hot to handle. *blows a blushing Natsu a kiss*

*/*\\*

Cobra – I think there's something wrong with my eyes today. I just can't keep them off of you.

Kinana – *kisses his cheek and flushes*

*/*\\*

Sherry – If LOVE was written on every grain of sand in the Sahara Desert, that still wouldn't equal my feelings for you!

Ren – *shocked out of his cool guy attitude*


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail Pickup Lines**

**Some of these may be better suited for Christmas time…**

Rogue – *blushing lightly* Sting I hope you don't have tetanus.

Sting – I don't… why?

Rogue – *blush deepens* Because tonight I want you to nail me.

Sting – *thinking very naughty thoughts*

*/*\\*

Lyon – I hope you're not a vegetarian, because there's some meat I'd like you to try.

Gray – *stiff with embarrassment*

*/*\\*

Gajeel – Did you sit in some sugar earlier?

Levy – No, why?

Gajeel – Because your ass is looking sweet.

Jet and Droy – *sobbing at the sight of a blushing Levy*

*/*\\*

Jellal – You may just give me pneumonia.

Erza – Why do you think that? *glares*

Jellal – Because you've given me the chills.

*/*\\*

Natsu – Hey! Let me take you out on a date in the snow! I promise I'm snow flake-y person.

Lucy – Natsu, that one would have been better from an ice wizard. *blushing*

Background Lyon – *searching for Gray*

*/*\\*

Loke – Are you looking for a tree topper? Because I've been told I'm a star on top. *wink*

Gray – *blush* Not the right season Loke…

*/*\\*

Elfman – Can you hold my hands for a moment?

Evergreen – *eyebrow raised at him*

Elfman – *blushing faintly* It's just that I usually warm them up by the fireplace but you're way hotter. *smiles at Evergreen's pink cheeks*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – Do you want a rhino for your birthday this year? You like you could use something horn-

Gildarts – *violently hitting Bacchus over the head*

Cana – *eyes wide as she giggles drunkenly*

*/*\\*

Julian – I never realised I was a snowman, but you just made my heart melt!

Gray – *eye twitching and a gloom and doom aura surrounds her*

Julian – Gray-sama, now that you are madly in love with me as I am with you, will you please come with me to my- *flying into a wall*

Loke and Lyon – *lowering their hands from the last attacks*

*/*\\*

Lyon – If you had to be an angel, you'd be Cupid. So would you please introduce me to your friend over there? *points at Gray*

Lucy – But you already know her… *confused but realizing* Oooohhhh.

Natsu – *laughing with his arm around Lucy*

*/*\\*

Hibiki – Do you hear music? No? Then I'll just have to ignore the sound like I can ignore the ring on your finger.

Alzack – *punches him for flirting with his wife and then kisses Bisca*

*/*\\*

Loke – Tonight's weather forecast is going to be a blizzard of me heading straight towards you.

Gray – *flustered*

*/*\\*

Cobra – *after Gray had an intense fight with Natsu* The black ice in here isn't the only thing I'm falling for.

Kinana – *adorably blushing, kisses him on the cheek*

*/*\\*

Laxus – I lost my scarf, could you keep me warm instead? *winks and smirks*

Freed – *blushing* You know, you're just like a snowflake. You are beautiful, unique, *blushes harder* and with just one touch you'll get wet.

Mirajane – *looking at her feet and is bright red*

Freed and Laxus – *high five*

*/*\\*

Sting – Rogue as you know the cold weather is coming…

Rogue – If you make another one of these stupid lines, I swear-

Sting – So do you wanna hiber-mate?

*/*\\*

Rufus – I'm going to go ahead and call you Summer, because pretty soon you'll be coming. *glad he's wearing a mask to hide his blush*

Gray – That name really doesn't suit me… *nervous giggling and blushing*

Background Lyon and Loke – NO GRAAAAY! *anime tears*

*/*\\*

Hibiki – Why do you need a car when you can just ride me? *winks his signature wink*

Jenny – *giggles and dragging him by the arm somewhere private*

*/*\\*

Ren – You sitting on a candle? It's just your booty looks like it's on fire!

Sherry – Oh, you know I'm kind of like a present. You'll just "LOVE" waking up to me in the morning!

Ren and Sherry – *smiling at one another*

*/*\\*

Bacchus – Do you want a gin and platonic or a scotch and sofa?

Cana – *leaps over the table and kisses him*

Gildarts – *is shocked*

*/*\\*

Jellal – ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRST VWXYZ

Erza – *counting* Only 25, you missed a letter.

Jellal – Of course, I miss U.

Erza – *speechless, smiling and blushing*

*/*\\*

Lucy – Did you get into a fight with Gray again? You're so warm.

Happy – *giggling from behind Natsu*

Lucy – I guess that's just how you set my heart aflame!

Natsu – *surprised and flushed pink*

*/*\\*

Romeo – Did you just come from the bakery?

Wendy – No, why? *ignoring Carla growing suspicious*

Romeo – You're just such a cutie pie. *blushing lightly*

Carla – *shocked at Wendy's bright red face – going to scratch his eyes out*

*/*\\*

Loke – Your kisses are so sweet that they put Hershey's out of business.

Lyon – And just how does he know that, Gray?

Gray – No comment. *blushing with head turned away*

*/*\\*

Sting – I'm like a firefighter, I find them hot and leave them wet. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Rogue – Please leave me alone Sting? *hanging her head to hide her red face*

Lector and Frosch – *cackling/giggling*

*/*\\*

Lyon – I'd ask you for a light but you've already lit the flame.

Gray – Lyon these are getting more out of character constantly.

Loke – *grinning smugly at Lyon*

*/*\\*

Laxus – Is there a rainbow here?

Mirajane – Let's get this over with, let me hear it. *tired*

Laxus – *scowling slightly* There must be, because you're the treasure I've been searching for.

Freed – *glaring lightly* I know your birthday is soon Mira, would you like to start the new year off with a bang? *pink cheeks*

Mirajane – *smiling sweetly with pink tinted cheeks*

*/*\\*

Bickslow – Are those lumberjack trousers you're wearing? *ignoring the fact that she stripped again* because you're giving me some wood.

Gray – *calmly refrains from slapping him because Lyon has already made him a block of ice*

*/*\\*

Jellal – *blushing a bright red* You've always been a peak high above me, but could I walk through your bushes and climb your hills?

Erza – *steam coming off her red face*

*/*\\*

Natsu – Do you like snakes? Because I know of a serpent that would like to meet you.

Lucy – Please don't just talk to me about that so casually! *burning up*

*/*\\*

Sting – Rogue, I'm an expert with explosions and dynamite! So I should be handling you because baby you're the bomb!

Sabertooth Guild – *watching Rogue expectantly*

Rogue – *flushed* Sting if I go out with you, will you stop with the crummy lines? *sees him nodding quickly* Okay then… *kisses him*

**I honestly have no more ideas for this so that was all the last I'm going to do, I hope you liked reading these and that you'll review please?**


End file.
